


A mysterious pair of siblings

by ScarletWhoLovesCrimson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWhoLovesCrimson/pseuds/ScarletWhoLovesCrimson
Summary: A mysterious pair of siblings made it into Ouran. They too got admitted with a scholarship. With an unknown past and an unknown future how will the two react to the host club and how will the host club react to them. Check it out and follow the two as they join the adventures of the host club and get to know Yuki and Kuro in the process~As you can see I'm terrible with summaries but if you expect this to be some mysterious murder story it's not that...xD
Relationships: The Ouran High School Host Club/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

'Hey, Yuki you still haven't told me how you made mom and dad agree on us taking the scholarship test. I bet that if I would have asked they wouldn't have agreed.'

'I already told you that I just did, Kuro. Do you have to ask me every day.'

'Well, when we're in the car to school and I don't have anything else to say.'

'Well, then I'll start a new conversation. Are you excited for school?'

'Not really I'm not in the same class as you so yeah'

'How cute you wished for me to be in the same class as you.'

'Well, it's more like I already know you'll act as if you can't speak if I'm not around.'

'Sometimes I really don't like the fact that you know me so much'

'I know you love me'

'Kuro can I eat lunch with you?'

'Sure you just come to my classroom. If I remember correctly I'm in 2-A. And you're in 1-A'

'That is correct.'

'Yuki?'

'Yes, Kuro?'

'Try making friends okay?'

'I'll see if they all act like highly mighty rich kids I won't'

'If I remember correctly there is a commoner in your class, she also has a scholarship. I'm still surprised that headmaster Suoh is willing to give out three scholarships. You keep amazing me.'

'I thought we had changed the subject just minutes ago?'

'I told you I can't just forget about it. It's the same way you've made sure that if somehow one would try to get information about us. They CAN'T'

'Yeah so what, you never know. There are strange people out there and you, my beloved brother, were almost kidnapped. I as your sister can not allow that to happen ever again. I won't even give them a chance. However, it is funny to give them some hope and then just give them nothing. It's like promising a child sweet and then no give it to him. However, this is no child which makes it funny and enjoyable.'

'Yuki, you really scare me sometimes with your thoughts'

'No one told you to look into my thoughts'

'If I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation, because you wouldn't talk.'

'True the diver is here and I wouldn't want him to know anything we were just discussing'

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, however, we have arrived"

"Thank you, James. I really appreciate you always driving us to our destinations" Kuro said to the diver. Yuki just nodded following her brother out the car.

"We're here Yuki. I really can't believe he had the school painted pink" Kuro said to Yuki smiling like the happy go lucky guy he is. His smile received the attention from the girls.

"Kuro, the girls wearing a banana uniform stopped walking to look at you smiling. Will you please turn back to the emotionless face we both just had in the car" Yuki asked her brother.

"Sorry Yuki, however, the boys doing the same for you."

"I'm not encouraging them with a smile," Yuki said holding tightly to her stoic face.

"Sorry" Kuro muttered.

'No need to apologize'

'It really is scary that I can even hear you talking when I'm not even looking at you.'

The siblings continued there a conversation in privet as they were walking past the students that were staring at them in awe. They however kept hold of there stoic faces walking into the building not even looking at each other. One would have never believed they were holding a conversation. And so they came at a halt in front of class 1-A.

"We will have to depart here," Yuki said.

"Until lunch break, my beloved sister" came Kuro's reply. He kissed her forehead and then walked towards his own classroom. Yuki fixing her Snow-white hair that Kuro had just brushed away. Walking into her class. All the girls were looking at her in many strange ways. Some envious of the kiss, no one really heard that he said beloved sister they were all frozen. Others were looking at her clothes. She wasn't wearing the school uniform. She didn't like it. Kuro was wearing his school uniform because it wasn't a banana uniform but just pants and a blazer. Yuki was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white, slightly oversized, sweater, that said 'trouble? You aren't in trouble when you're not caught', she had taken form her brothers closet. Kuro of course didn't mind his sister wearing his clothes. Actually it made him happy. He felt as if she actually did see him and didn't just ignore him as she did with their parents. Why she ignored their parent, he didn't know and when he asked, Yuki clearly told him not to ask anymore. So Kuro didn't.

Yuki walked into her classroom and so did Kuro once he reached the classroom.

Yuki went and sat down there were no one had put his bag, hoping that all the other students had already arrived and settled down. Once the bell rung the teacher walked into the classroom. Then he took notice of the new student and motioned to her to come forward. So that is exactly what Yuki did, she stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom. All the girls were looking at her in awe, again. However this time the boys were also staring at her, mouth open. Some even whispered pinch me, I'm dreaming. Yuki heard, even so, she held her stoic face and walked as if she heard nothing. The teacher also was looking at her, more like staring at her. Noting this Yuki asked the teacher, "shall I introduce myself?"

"Yes, please do," the teacher said as he was trying to regain his composure.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all, my name is Yuki," Yuki said giving the class a rare small smile. She ought it to be polite.

"Nothing more?" The teacher asked and Yuki shook her head. "Than please sit down again. And my name is Simon Break"

"Nice meeting you too, mister Break." Yuki said and walked towards her place again 'that teacher isn't Japanese' were her thoughts as she sat down. 'However, I like the name' she smiled in her head to herself.

Class started and Yuki stared out the window bored by the stuff they were given since she had already learned and memorized that before.

* * *

At the same time

* * *

Kuro had walked into his classroom. Finding every girl gaping at him, as they were whispering to each other how 'hot' he was. He was used to people thinking of him as more attractive but this was really overdramatic. Some girls even fainted when he smiled at them. 'That's why Yuki hates it when I smile carelessly' his face turned stoic again 'so much for making friends, damn even the guys are eyeing me suspiciously' he thought. Then he spotted the seat next to the window. 'If I remember correctly that will probably be where Yuki will sit. Since that was the only seat that was empty'. He walked towards the seat. Once he reached the seat he heard the blond boy, that was somewhat a good looking guy, (of course not as good looking as Kuro) asking the other guy, with black hair and glasses,

"Kyoya do you think he will join the host club if we ask?" 

To which glasses said "you'll only know when you ask him"

To break the ice Kuro started talking. He was somewhat interested in this host club of theirs. After all, Yuki was the owner of one of the best host clubs in the whole world. "Excuse me I was wondering if this seat is empty," Kuro asked glasses.

"Yes as a matter of fact that seat is empty. Isn't it Tamaki?" Glasses asked the blond.

"Yes, it is" Tamaki answered eagerly.

"Thank you," Kuro said and then added "I'm Kuro the new scholarship student. I hope we can get along"

"Likewise" glasses who was called Kyoya answered. Tamaki grabbed his hand and shook it nodding his head as if he was a puppy.

"I bet we can become good friends," Tamaki said smiling. A true and real smile. One that Yuki would probably like. 

Kuro sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. Once the teacher came in he walked up to the front of the class. He put on a smile and said hi to the female teacher. She couldn't say a word back her mouth hung open a bit and Kuro turned to his stoic face he didn't want a teacher falling for him. After a couple of minutes of staring the teacher told him to introduce himself to the new class.

Kuro took a sharp turn to face the class and then said "Hello everyone, I'm new here and I will be staying for, at least, this year. Oh and please call me Kuro" then he walked back to his seat. He was next to the window and next to Tamaki.

Class started and Kuro didn't really pay attention. He was just looking out the window when the teacher called his name.

"Kuro, were you paying attention to what I was saying"

"No miss, I wasn't," Kuro said truthfully.

"And why is that?" She asked one eyebrow up.

"I don't really like math," he said once again truthfully.

"Even if you don't like it the more reason you should pay attention. Otherwise, you wouldn't understand and you would only come to dislike it even more." She said

"But I've already learned what is written on the blackboard," Kuro said looking at the blackboard.

"Then solve it. If you can't you and I will have a nice long chat after school in the teachers' launch" she said smiling a little.

'So that's what she is after' Kuro thought.

"The answer is 345π, miss" Kuro answered.

"That's right," she said in triumph, and then her face turned into a confused face. "H-How d-d-did you k-k-now?" She stuttered. "It is supposed to be university material and it's the only purpose was to be an example." She finished.

"Is that so?" Kuro asked surprised by the information he was given.

"How did you get the answer?" The teacher asked again but this time she wanted an answer one that would show her that Kuro had cheated somehow.

"I'm not that good with words can I just write it down on the blackboard?" Kuro asked, really not knowing how he should describe it in words.

"Very well come up and write your calculations down" was the answer he was given.

Kuro walked up and started writing as if he was possessed after a good ten minutes of writing he had used the whole blackboard. He had however written it in such good handwriting one would question it was handwriting. Also, his calculations all were perfect not one unnecessary thing written on the board. The teacher once again stood dumbfounded. She wrote down the solution he had written on the board when the others were looking at him as if he was an alien. Kyoya however took an interest in him. He would make sure Kuro will at least think about joining the host club.

"Kuro, didn't you say you don't like math," The teacher asked after she had written down everything.

"I did" was the short answer.

"Then how come you know this advanced math?" She asked.

"When Yuki came back and saw my marks for math she asked me why I only had a 5. Then I told her I don't like it and she scolded me. Then she taught me all the math I will have to know according to her. She taught it in such a way I actually understood and from the basics up. However, she never told me she was teaching me advanced math." Kuro just answered he was getting tired of the teacher. She wanted to know too much as he just wanted to sleep. He had only slept 6 hours last night because he wanted to stay up and wait for Yuki to sleep as well. She however has already pulled two all-nighters talking to the boys about what they were doing and she wasn't complaining one bit.

"Thank you for showing us this. You can go back to your seat now" the teacher sat and Kuro walked to his seat. He had put his head on the table looking out the window as he fell asleep. No one bothered him, not even the teacher. Everyone just left him be.

Kuro was woken up by the bell for the lunch break. When he thought of lunch break a smile crept up his face. Yuki was going to eat lunch with him.

"Kuro" he heard a voice say. He turned around and saw Kyoya.

"How can I help you?" Kuro asked like the gentleman he was.

"I would like you to visit music room three after school. We have our club there and Tamaki wants you to join. However, I think it's a better idea for you to just come and see."

"What kind of club is it?" Kuro asked already knowing but not wanting to let Kyoya know that

"It's a host club," Kyoya said.

"Only those with an excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the school’s most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy’s elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Tamaki said.

"I'll come by today," Kuro said and gave them a smile. Tamaki wanted to hug him but Kyoya didn't let Tamaki go overboard.

"Is it alright if I bring my sister along?" Kuro asked Kyoya.

"Sure," Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses.

'This will be funny' Kuro thought.

After they left Yuki suddenly stood in front of Kuro.

"Well, how were classes Yuki?" Kuro asked

"Boring as hell. I already know everything that was being taught, since it was math. Oh and you know my homeroom teacher, and math teacher, is called Simon Break."

They didn't have to make a secret conversation since the room was empty.

"My teacher also is really strange. I think I made her fall for me."

"Told you not to let your normal personality go loose." Yuki interrupted

"Oh and Yuki is it alright if we go to music room three today after school," Kuro asked. Yuki eyed him suspiciously. "Tamaki and Kyoya asked me to go and visit their club."

"You've already made friends I see"

"Well more like they want me to join their host club since I'm good looking"

"Wait did you say host club?" Yuki asked as she put down her chopsticks.

"Yes I did"

"Sure is interesting can I come along?" Yuki asked now smirking. She sure had never heard of a host club in high school before.

"Yes of course you can. Oh and try to stay away from Tamaki, he's blond and has purple eyes."

"Why?"

"Because he will invade your personal space the very second you get to close to him. Also, I have this feeling he will actually transport in front of you and kiss your hand the second he puts his eyes on you. He likes beauty too much and I'm afraid you may be a bit too beautiful."

"Thanks for the compliment" Yuki smiled at her brother making him blush and that made her giggle making him blush even more.

'So we're going to meet a host club today' they both thought as school went by.


	2. Chapter 2

Once school ended Yuki went off to her brother's class. They were going to meet the infamous host club today. 

Yuki’s PoV: 

'I'm really looking forward to going to the host club. I can't believe they actually have one. I should do some research once we get home. But first I'll go get Kuro from classes. I sure am happy we got accepted to this school with our own effort.

Back to normal POV. 

"Kuro, I came to get you," Yuki said as she shook her brother trying to get him to wake up. 

"Five more minutes" he murmured. 

"Kuro?" Yuki asked again thinking 'tonight he's going to sleep early' 

"Yuki is that you?" He asked as he was looking up. 

"Sure is me, Kuro. We're going to the host club remember?" Yuki asked. 

"Oh yes, we are!" Kuro said suddenly awake. 

'You really have to work on that' Yuki thought

'I know you love me' Kuro answered. 

"Let's go," Kuro said smiling at Yuki who was irritated by the fact that Kuro just read her thoughts. However, when you think about it didn't she also read his thoughts otherwise she wouldn't have known the answer. Well not that it really matters. 

"Kuro do you know how many people there are in this host club?" Yuki asked as they made their way to music room three. 

"Actually I don't know but will see once we get there." He said then he stopped in front of music room three. "We're here Yuki, make sure you stay away from Tamaki," Kuro said his emotions showing through his voice and face it was as if he was trouble maybe even afraid. 

"Do you care so much for me to actually tell me that twice?" Yuki asked Kuro already knowing that it wasn't true but it was fun to put Kuro in that position. 

"Actually I'm more afraid Tamaki won't make it," Kuro said sounding very serious. 

"I'll make sure not to kill him K?" Yuki asked and Kuro looked as if someone had just taken away a heavy load of his shoulders. 

"Here we go," Kuro said as he opened the doors. 

They were blinded by a bright light and there were red rose petals falling from the sky. Yuki stood there not even fazed by what was happening she didn't even close her eyes at the blinding light. She only starched her hand out and left some rose petals on her palm. That was when Kuro closed his eyes at the blinding light then slowly trying to open them so that he would actually see. When Kuro finally was able to open his eyes the two guests were greeted by a "welcome to the host club". There were 7 handsome guys with Tamaki in the middle. 

"Tamaki is the one in the middle who is wearing a crown on his head" Kuro whispers to Yuki. Yuki just nodded as an answer. 

"Welcome to the host club Kuro!" Tamaki perked up when he saw Kuro standing in the door opening. Yuki had made sure to hide a little behind Kuro so that Tamaki wouldn't notice her too much. Sadly that didn't really work as Yuki her hair was snow white and Kuro his hair was pitch black. 

"Who is that behind your back Kuro," Tamaki asked getting excited. It was as if he smelled her beauty.

"This is the person I wanted to take along. This is Yuki" Kuro said as he introduced Yuki. Yuki bowed lightly and then Tamaki actually flung towards her. It was just like Kuro said it was as if he transported in front of the place she just stood. However, Yuki had made sure to have at least five meters of space between them. When Tamaki got to the place he wanted to get he was surprised not to see Yuki and actually see her at the other side next to Kuro. 

"If you don't mind I like my personal space," Yuki said with a stoic face. Tamaki went to an emo corner. Sobbing as to why she had run away from him.

The twins were rolling around at the floor laughing. They never expected Yuki to be a fun person as she was serious during class. The others just stood dumbfounded. Some by the fact that she was able to dodge Tamaki others by her politeness as she said those words that seemed to harsh on Tamaki. 

"Ah hello Kuro as well as Yuki," Kyoya said as he turned all the attention toward himself. "Since you have introduced yourself it's only proper for us to do that as well. I will start myself." He bowed slightly than as he stood he put on a smile and said "I am Kyoya Ootori. But please just call me Kyoya" 

Kuro nodded in approval and Yuki just eyed Kyoya suspiciously than tugged Kuro his shirt. Kuro understood but shook his head. So Yuki just kept silent she knew it wasn't polite but she couldn't take it. Kyoya's smile was fake and she knew. Kuro had been fooled by his smile but when Yuki tugged his shirt he knew it was a fake. 

"Yuki-chan, Kuro-chan do you like sweets," an adorable small blond boy asked. Yuki just wanted to hug him but didn't. She nodded as did Kuro. 

"I do too," the little adorable blond said smiling happily. This made Yuki smile as well. It was just such a real and cute smile and if you believe it or not Yuki has a soft spot for children. Even though she knew this boy was no child she still felt that way towards him. 

"Mitskuni" the tallest boy in the group said. 

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Mistkuni Haninozuka but you can call me honey." Mistkuni introduced himself then he pointed at the tall guy. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori" 

"It's an honour meeting you," Yuki said and Kuro followed her lead repeating what she said. 

"Yuki already knows us but we're the Hitatchin twins," the twins said together. 

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru said. 

"And I'm Hikaru" Hikaru said. 

"And I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi introduced herself. "I also share a lot of classes with Yuki" she smiled and Kuro smiled back at her. It was funny cause Haruhi didn't overreact when she saw his smile. The boys however did. Kuro and Yuki had also figured out Haruhi was a girl and they made sure to ask her when the boys weren't around in case the boys didn't know. 

"Have you already told everyone why we are here today? Or shall I say it?" Kuro asked Kyoya. 

"I haven't been able to tell them and the host club's King wanted it to be a surprise," Kyoya answered. 

By the word, King Tamaki perked up smiling like an idiot however Yuki found herself enjoying the look on his face and Kuro noticed as her eyes had a slightly softer look. No one would be able to tell except for him and the 7 boys back at Yuki's place. 

"Everyone please come around as I have an important announcement to make," Tamaki said as he waved his hands in the air trying to make it seem more important. Everyone however stood in a circle around Tamaki and tried to look serious. Tried because the twins were still laughing. 

"Today we will have a new member. Please welcome Kuro" Tamaki said and posed awkwardly. 

"Stop right there cowboy," Kuro said trying to gain Tamaki's attention. Once he had his attention he continued speaking "I haven't told you I'm joining the host club. And Kyoya agreed to let me watch and then decide. However, as it seems now I probably wouldn't want to join just to prove you wrong" Kuro said. 

"Once again you are too honest for your own good" Yuki whispered at Kuro. He looked at her questioning what he did wrong this time. Yuki took her job in showing him very seriously, so she took the same pose Kuro had just taken and directed her words at Tamaki as she quoted "however as it seems now I probably wouldn't want to join just to prove you wrong" and then she turned around to see Kuro looking at her in disbelieve then nodded his head. Tamaki however didn't take it so well. More like he went to his emo corner again muttering words like "I'm sorry. But you didn't have to say it twice." The twins were laughing again and honey had a big smile on his face. Even Haruhi was trying to hold in the laugher while Kuro and Yuki just stood it was them who were dumbfounded this time. 

"Do the twins always laugh?" Kuro asked. 

"No they don't always laugh" came Kyoya's answer. "Guys we need to get ready to welcome the girls," Kyoya said to the host club as he turned towards us and said "you two can take a seat wherever you want to" he smiled his fake smile again. Yuki couldn't take it anymore however Kuro was already pulling her away from him, toward a couch in the back of the room a little hidden by everything. One would question why it was even there but no one really cared. 

The host club took their place as they waited for the guest to get in. Once the door opened they greeted the guests and everyone took their spaces. 

Tamaki was sitting in the middle on a red couch flirting with the girl. Kuro actually started laughing however Yuki made sure he stopped before they were spotted. 

Kyoya stood alone behind his computer ticking every now and then and wringing in his black notebook every now and then. Then he would steal a glance at Yuki and Kuro and stare at his computer, frustrated. 

Kaoru and Hikaru did a brotherly love act to which Yuki wanted to say something but this time Kuro stopped her, staring at their performance. Thinking they were really cool for actually making it known how they felt for each other even though people outside wouldn't allow them to. Then Yuki woke him from his daydream stating the were only acting and she even asked Kuro how he couldn't see that they were acting it was so fake. However, she couldn't say that they didn't love each other just that it wasn't in a taboo way. 

Haruhi sat on a couch next to them only having one guest. It seemed as if they were just randomly talking not that much flirting. 

And then there was Honey and Mori. Honey was acting all cutesy eating a chocolate cake while chatting happily with his guests as Mori was watching him and cleaning his mouth every once in a while, he was acting like the protective older brother. Yuki knew he was protective but used acting because somehow she felt that they weren't brothers, maybe family? 

After watching for a while Yuki finally snapped out of her observant mode. 

"Welcome back to earth Yuki," Kuro said smiling. 

"It's nice to be back," Yuki said, sarcastically. "We should go and watch from close up. As I'm seeing now they are doing really well, but, not well enough to make a profit. I bet that if it weren't for glasses there, this club would have been bankrupt before it began." Yuki continued. 

Haruhi's guest left and Kuro saw that "let's go sit with Haruhi and ask her. Her guest has left" Kuro said pointing toward Haruhi. 

"Very well" was Yuki's answer. 

So they went away from their hiding spot and walked towards Haruhi. She just smiled at them and let them sit down stating she won't have more guests today. The others (the host club and guests) couldn't seem to take their eyes off the couple. The boys from the host club just really liked Yuki and her white hair that was flowing behind her. They were also very aware that Kuro wasn't someone to mess with in terms of beauty. If those two attended a beauty contest together they would win no doubt. Once Yuki and Kuro sat with Haruhi they got all the attention. The girls were asking if Kuro will become a host but the hosts didn't answer they were staring at Yuki. 

"Haruhi can we talk to you?" Kuro asked 

"In private!" Yuki added. Haruhi just nodded and they went out of the room leaving everyone wondering what will happen. Once they were far away Haruhi spoke. 

"What is it that you want to know?" 

"Well we would want to know why you're dressed as a boy but it's okay if you don't want to tell us," Kuro said in a gentle tone. 

"Oh, that's alright." Haruhi smile. "I'm crossdressing because this way I will be able to pay off my debt." 

Yuki looked confused so Haruhi went on saying what her debt is.

"In the first week of school, I was looking for a quiet place to study. Since all the libraries were noisy. And then I found music room three. I thought it was an abandoned music room so I went in. I never expected it to be a host club. Then the boys started saying something about me being gay and then creeped me out and then I had a vase worth 8 million yen fall and break. And to pay back the debt I have to get 1000 costumes." Haruhi finished. She didn't know why she had told them everything but she didn't even notice. 

"Haruhi, I can pay off your debt if you want to," Yuki said and smiled sweetly. Haruhi smiled and shook her head. "Then I will be in debt to you, but can you two please keep it a secret?" 

Yuki just accepted the no and they went back towards the host club, once there they sat down and kept observing and being observed. They had to make a decision today. 

After closing hours Kyoya and the other came and stood around the couple. 

"Will you join the host club?" Kyoya asked. Kuro looked at his sister as if waiting for her to answer. And actually she did. 

"He will join" everyone started yelling so Yuki waited and Kyoya was able to make them stop. "However on one condition" Yuki continued and shot Kyoya a challenging look. 

"And what may that condition be?" Kyoya asked. 

"Each customer that requests Kuro will take two requests for Haruhi's debt," Yuki said. 

"Is that so?" Kyoya directed the question to Kuro. 

"I do what Yuki wants me to. If she had said no I wouldn't join." Kuro answered. 

"Very well we accept," Kyoya said. 

"Well then if you'll excuse me. I have to go to new the apartment I will be staying at." Yuki smiled and left, Kuro followed.

Once the doors closed the other hosts snapped out of it. 

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said his voice was quivering. "What just happened?" 

"We got ourselves a new member," he said flashing his glasses. 'However he has one scary friend' he thought to himself smiling, creeping the other hosts out. This was going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii, for future chapters I need some names that are meant for guys that all start with an E and if you have any ideas feel free to comment them as I'm still unsure of the progress in the story I might add some~


End file.
